1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wafer level packaging, and more specifically, to packaging of millimeter wave modules.
2. Related Art
To communicate radio communications, it is desirable to use the microwave millimeter waver spectrum to decrease noise. Millimeter wave modules function at wavelengths on the order of millimeters. For example, a radio frequency of approximately 60 GHz corresponds to approximately a 5 millimeter wavelength.
Semiconductor devices are packaged to protect them from the environment. Many different types of package technologies exist and the one chosen often depends on the type of device being packaged.
Packaging such microwave millimeter wave devices is currently expensive and the packages do not often prevent interferences in such packages. For example, traditional wafer level packaging is not suitable for millimeter wave applications because the high frequency signals create interference. To reduce signal emission as to decrease or eliminate cross-interference between devices or devices and signal lines, electromagnetic bandgap (EGB) structures are added in some prior art. These structures limit design and performance and require a design evaluation cycle. Therefore, a need exists for an improved package that does not have the disadvantages of the existing packages.